Fall Weather Friends/Gallery
Applejack & Rainbow Dash Compete Opening shot S1E13.png|Get ready ponies! Rainbow Dash throws a horseshoe S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash's horseshoe. Rainbow Dash after a successful throw S1E13.png|''Woohoo!'' Applejack 'Not a bad pitch' S1E13.png|"Not a bad pitch for a pony who works with her head in the clouds." Rainbow Dash 'Think you can do better' S1E13.png|"Oh yeah? Think you can do better, cowgirl?" Applejack 'I know I can' S1E13.png|"I know I can." Applejack tossing a horseshoe S1E13.png|Color-coded horseshoes. How convenient. Horseshoes S1E13.png|Not quite there yet, Applejack. Applejack looking stern S01E13.png|No need to be beating a dead horse. Rainbow Dash irritating Applejack S1E13.png|I won so.... Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png|too bad. Applejack and Rainbow competitive S1E13.png|That's just the warm up. Rainbow Dash talks to Applejack S1E13.png|Now, let me show you how it's really done. Rainbow ready to throw S1E13.png|Silly Rainbow, that's not where a horseshoes goes. Rainbow misses S1E13.png|That's quite a long shot off the snout! (No pun intended.) Rainbow Dash determined S1E13.png|A determined Rainbow Dash. Applejack about to toss a horseshoe S1E13.png|She shoots... Applejack looks at the horseshoe S1E13.png|Applejack visions the horseshoe. Applejack wins S1E13.png|...and she scores! Applejack "Yee-haw" S1E13.png|Yee-haw! Rainbow Dash is stunned S1E13.png|I can't believe I lost! Applejack challenging Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Applejack is happy but Rainbow Dash doesn't look amused by her loss.. Applejack looks at Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|A happy Applejack. Rainbow Dash losing S1E13.png|I hate losing! Applejack walks away S1E13.png|You're a mighty good athlete, I'm just better. Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Applejack trotting away, after victory. Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png|AJ teasing RD. Applejack prove what S01E13.png|Say what now? Rainbow challenges Applejack S1E13.png|I challenge you to an Iron Pony competition! Applejack looks at Rainbow Dash with a questioning look S1E13.png|Say what now? Applejack "You know what Rainbow?" S1E13.png|Oh. It. Is. On! Applejack & Rainbow brohoof S1E13.png|Brohoof! Rainbow Dash and Applejack being competitive S01E13.png|It's gonna be quite the competition Iron Pony competition Applejack talks to Twilight S1E13.png|Applejack talking to Twilight and Spike. Twilight listening to Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Cute ponies everywhere. Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png|I'll just let her explain the rest. Setting up the barrel weave S1E13.png|Setting up the barrel lead course Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png|Who in Equestria are you talking to? Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|...Them, of course! The ponies are cheering S1E13.png|Yay! Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png|Applejack gets ready to jump. Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png|Applejack, next time try not to nudge the barrel. Applejack oh S01E13.png|Chill Applejack, chill. Rainbow Dash funny face S1E13.png|Rainbow looking very shocked at Applejack's performance. Spike with timer S1E13.png|That was good, Applejack. Applejack kicks a rock S1E13.png|Applejack, stretching her hooves. Rainbow Dash sweating S1E13.png|Hey now Rainbow, don't be nervous. Rainbow Dash avoiding the barrels S1E13.png|Rainbow, running passed the barrels. Applejack leaning on Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Just try your best. Fluttershy in charge of the score S1E13.png|Fluttershy, keeping score. Applejack looking at an excited Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|I won, this can't be happening. Applejack and Rainbow Dash 2 S01E13.png|..Hey, don't be getting used to winning. Rainbow Dash about to kick S1E13.png|Hit it hard, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash kicking S1E13.png|Kicking and dashing. Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Awwh yeah! Applejack chewing hay S01E13.png|I'll show ya how it's really done! Applejack kicking strength test target S1E13.png|Kick it, like an apple! Applejack smashed it S01E13.png|Bucking it Applejack style! Ponies cheer after Applejack's bucking contest turn S01E13.png|Ponies cheering on Applejack. Rainbow Dash gasping S1E13.png|No way! Rainbow Dash sits under an apple tree S1E13.png|Fluttershy is best score keeper. Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png|Ta-da, a tie! Spike on Applejack S1E13.png|Ready for a pony ride? Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith.. Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering S1E13.png|..Apple Family Cheer! Spike getting flung around S1E13.png|Cheering Apple family style. Spike on a haystack S1E13.png|Phew, I'm safe... Rainbow Dash "Ready for another pony ride?" S1E13.png|...Where did you come from? Spike on the back of Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Pony rides, the Rainbow Dash way. Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png|Whoo hoo! Fluttershy after the bronco buck S01E13.png|Placing a new score. Fluttershy sees Spike come crashing down S01E13.png|Ooh my Spike! Audience is watching S1E13.png|Rainbow vs. Applejack, in lassoing. Rainbow Dash with a lasso S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash, having some trouble. Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|How'd I get roped into this? Applejack doing a trick with a lasso S1E13.png|...While Applejack, can do it easily. Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png|Easy as apple pie. Spike tied up S1E13.png|Let me out of this rope! Rainbow Dash tangled in rope S01E13.png|I got roped. Rainbow tied up S1E13.png|Please say, nopony sees this. Fluttershy after the lasso contest S01E13.png|She can keep scores evenly honest. Applejack can't do it S01E13.png|Um, Applejack, you alright? Applejack fails S01E13.png|Ouch, Applejack. You alright? Rainbow Dash bouncing balls S01E13.png|Balancing balls like a pro. Fluttershy with a rose in her mouth S01E13.png|Fluttershy with a flower in her mouth. Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png|Berryshine, Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops, watching the competition. Haybale lands on Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash hay bailed. Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png|Carrying Applejack. Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Angel helps out too. Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a hoof wrestling competition S01E13.png|Ooh Applejack, looks like Rainbow beat you again. Rainbow Dash wins the hoofwrestle S1E13.png|Applejack falls down. Fluttershy after the hoof wrestling match S01E13.png|New score is up! Football kicking S1E13.png|About to kick the football. Fluttershy sees an incoming football S01E13.png|Oh no. Fluttershy cheers for Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Whoo! Keeping score is fun. Twilight has focus S1E13.png|Focusing. Focusing. Twilight guess not S1E13.png|Spike. Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|Twilight sees ponies waving. Crowd cheering S1E13.png|Three ponies cheer on. Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png|Both face to face. Applejack tired S01E13.png|Applejack's tired. Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png|Yay! I won! Applejack lost S01E13.png|Come on Applejack, be a good sport. Applejack long jump S01E13.png|Running Applejack. Applejack getting up S1E13.png|Good landing. Applejack long jump2 S01E13.png|Try and beat that! Applejack ugh S01E13.png|That little cheater! Applejack with the chickens S01E13.png|Applejack, smiling with baby chicks on her back. Rainbow Dash carrying baby chicks over the mud-filled trench S01E13.png|The chicks on Rainbow's wings. Tug of war S1E13.png|Twilight with a checkered flag in her mouth. Applejack pulling S01E13.png|You can do it, Applejack! Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash using her wings. Applejack being suspended in the air S1E13.png|Applejack, unable to speak properly with rope in her mouth. Applejack in the air S01E13.png|The ponies all looking up at Rainbow Dash. Applejack I said- S01E13.png|I said... Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png|..Oh hay seed! Fluttershy looks at Rainbow Dash's hooves S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash, putting the score for herself. Rainbow Dash wins the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|I'm the best, right Fluttershy? Applejack dirty S01E13.png|Now Applejack, be a good sport. Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash wins! Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png|I'm still the best athlete. Rainbow Dash talks to Applejack while flying S1E13.png|You're on Applejack! Applejack gets an idea S1E13.png|Ooh, you bet it's on! Applejack steps on Rainbow Dash's tail S1E13.png|I'm stepping on your tail. Rainbow Dash vs Applejack S1E13.png|It's on! Oh, it's on Rainbow Dash blowing a raspberry at Applejack S1E13.png|Rainbow makes the cutest raspberries. Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png|A quick moment of laughter Rainbow Dash and Applejack 'It's on!' S1E13.png|Now it's on again Running of the Leaves Spike practicing commentating S1E13.png|Spike practicing his commenting... Pinkie Pie in her balloon S1E13.png|...only to see Pinkie Pie claimed dibs first. Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png|All eyes onto the Pink One in the sky! A grumpy Spike S1E13.png|Poor Spike...anew Spike gets to be an announcer S1E13.png|Really Pinkie?... Spike climbing up S1E13.png|...Climb on up, Spike. Pinkie Pie looks at Spike who is climbing the rope S1E13.png|Pinkie happy as ever. Pinkie Pie announcing from a hot-air balloon S1E13.png|Laughing. Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png|Yeah, this will be fun! Pinkie Pie and Spike in a hot air balloon S1E13.png|You see Spike? Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png|Spike is starting to wonder if being co-reporters with Pinkie was such a good idea. Pinkie Pie commenting about the race S1E13.png|Fudge rhymes with pudge! Pinkie Pie rubbing her hooves S1E13.png|I got an evil plan goin' on >:) Pinkie Pie aboard a hot air balloon S1E13.png|I'm dancing, Spike join me. Pinkie Pie looking down at the racers S1E13.png|This plan is going on great. Pinkie Pie cheering for the racers S1E13.png|Pinkie is sure having fun reporting. The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|The ponies all lined up. Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png|Berryshine and Shoeshine. Twilight is somewhat offended at being called an egghead S1E13.png|I'm serious!... Berryshine and Shoeshine bemused S1E13.png|...Shoeshine smiling at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is cracking up S1E13.png|...Rainbow Dash laughing so hard, she fell. Good-natured laughter S1E13.png|Puh-leez, guys! Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|''Make way for the Iron Pony!'' Applejack gets an idea S1E13.png|Applejack has an idea Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png|Nothing like good ol' rope to keep things fair Applejack gets confident S1E13.png|Dash isn't one bit happy Applejack at the competition S1E13.png|A happy Applejack. Rainbow Dash and Applejack are ready to race S1E13.png|Applejack and Dash get ready to sprint Rainbow Dash and Applejack surprised S1E13.png|The look of surprise on Dash's face that Twilight is serious... Twilight not an egghead S1E13.png|I can race. Twilight Rainbow and Applejack getting ready S1E13.png|Twilight, Dash and Applejack get ready to start the Marathon Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png|You've gotta be kidding, Twilight. Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png|I've never laughed so much in my life! Rainbow flipped S01E13.png|"What did you read... the Egghead's Guide to Running?" Rainbow Dash laughing S1E13.png|Ha ha ha ha ha. Rainbow joking S01E13.png|I'll let you on a little secret... Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png|...Only athletic ponies can race! Ha. Applejack chuckling S01E13.png|...She's right, Twi. Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png|You're an egghead, Twilight! Right before the bell rings S1E13.png|Ready to race. And they're off S1E13.png|And, they're off. Applejack running S01E13.png|Applejack running. Applejack looks back while she is still in the lead S1E13.png|Ha, that should slow her down. Applejack falling S01E13.png Applejack on the ground after tripping S1E13.png|Have a nice trip, see you next fall. Applejack hey! S01E13.png Twilight and Applejack "beautiful, isn't it" S1E13.png|Applejack and Twilight, in a scenery of Fall leaves. Applejack looks back S1E13.png|Applejack looks back. Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Take time and enjoy the scenery Applejack talks to Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Meanwhile, Applejack has caught up to Dash. Rainbow Dash thinks Applejack tripped her S1E13.png|''Grrrrr!'' She tripped me! Rainbow Dash Two can play S1E13.png|Determined Rainbow Dash. Applejack pffft! S01E13.png Applejack is on S01E13.png Applejack bucking S01E13.png|Applejack bucking. Bees surprised interrobang S1E13.png|Where did she go?! Rainbow Dash changing signs S1E13.png|Dash changes the signs Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Reverse Derpy Rainbow Dash surprised S1E13.png|"Oh, horse apples!" Applejack wrong way S01E13.png Applejack is lost S1E13.png|Dead end Applejack confused on how she got ontop of a mountain S1E13.png Applejack rainbow! S01E13.png Applejack is swinging in S1E13.png Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png|Applejack returns Applejack kicking S01E13.png StrugglingRainbow S01E13.png|Well duh. FlungRainbow S01E13.png|Am I stuck? Rainbow Dash launched S1E13.png|Awwwh yeah! Applejack running view from behind S01E13.png|Applejack doesn't even know what's in store. Rainbow Dash catching up to Applejack S1E13.png|Applejack is about to be rainbow dashed. About to fall S1E13.png|Uh oh. Applejack and Rainbow Dash1 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash2 S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash3 S01E13.png Applejack huh S01E13.png Applejack vs Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Applejack vs. Dashie Rainbow Dash bumps Applejack S1E13.png|A serious fight for victory. Applejack hits Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Applejack bumps back. Applejack no you won't S01E13.png Applejack biting Rainbow's rope S1E13.png|Applejack bites the rope. Applejack being dragged back near the finish line S1E13.png|Applejack gets dragged back near the finish line. Rainbow Dash's wings are no longer tied S1E13.png|The wings are again in use. Rainbow flies away S1E13.png|Rainbow tries to fly to victory. Super Applejack! S01E13.png|Super Applejack! Applejack catches Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Applejack catches Rainbow Dash. Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png|Now it's a brawl. Applejack serious face S01E13.png|I'm not one bit happy, Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie tells the result S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash surprised S01E13.png|Surprised to see Twilight. Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png|Oh look, Twilight got 5th place! Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Proud unicorn with her medal. Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png|..Are, you serious? Tired ponies S1E13.png|The ponies all tired out. Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png|The other two ponies realize their mistake. Celestia's arrival and the ending Celestia appears S1E13.png|Celestia looks weird from this angle. Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png|Twilight and her friends bow to Celestia. Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png|Celestia and Twilight look on, as Rainbow and Applejack leave Applejack ready to knock leaves down S01E13.png|Hey, wait up! Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png|Friends once more Applejack and Rainbow Dash happily racing fair S1E13.png|Running of the Leaves, friends edition.